Senpai Day Care
by RinRin NaRin desu
Summary: Salahkan si pangeran agnapolis yang seenak jidat menyanyikan sebuah mantra dihadapan para senpainya dan setelah itu terdengar lengkingan suara cadel. Hanya ingin menunjukkan bakat katanya tapi malah merepotkan anggota STARISH. Memangnya apa yang terjadi? Chibi!Quartet Night! Sho-ai! Warning inside! Enjoy Reading :D


**Disclamer : Brocoli**

**Genre : ****fantasy, family dan lain sebagainya**

**Warning : ****typo(s), ooc, abal, gaje, sho-ai dan lainnya lupa**

**A/N : Hola, ****saya datang! Ini fanfic kedua saya silahkan baca :D**

**Summary**** : ****Salahkan si pangeran agnapolis yang seenak jidat menyanyikan sebuah mantra dihadapan para senpainya dan setelah itu terdengar lengkingan suara cadel. Hanya ingin menunjukkan bakat katanya tapi malah merepotkan anggota STARISH. Memangnya apa yang terjadi?**

**Ok, semboyan saya :D**

**Tertarik? Silahkan review :D**

**Tidak Tertarik? Silahkan klik tombol 'Back'**

**Tertarik, tapi gak mau review? Silahkan 'Fav' XD**

**Tidak tertarik tapi mau review ? Ampun jangan Flame DX**

**Reader and Silent Reader, welcome :D**

**Enjoy :D**

Hari ini dimulai dengan pagi yang sibuk untuk Cecil Aijima si pangeran _Agnapolis_ sekaligus member baru _STARISH_. Mr. Shining memintanya untuk menemui para _senpai_nya member _Quartet Night_ entah untuk keperluan apa Cecil pun tak tau.

"_O-hayou_." Logat khas Cecil menggema disebuah ruangan yang sangat familiar dengannya, ruang latihan STARISH. Disana para senpai duduk berjejer.

"Cepat masuk Aijima." Perintah Camus, pemuda berambut _creamy_ panjang. Cecil menurut dan segera menutut pintu."Tunjukkan bakatmu."

Cecil mengernyitkan alisnya bingung. Dia datang kesini dan Camus menyuruhnya menunjukkan bakatnya apa maksudnya?."Bakat?"

"Jangan lama-lama Aijima kami juga banyak urusan." Sekarang si iris _heterochrome_ ikut bersuara, Ranmaru Kurosaki.

"Menunjukkan bakat seperti apa?" sepertinya Cecil masih belum faham dengan perintah _senpai_nya.

"Hanya menunjukkan keahlian lainmu selain bernyanyi apa kau tak bisa?" sindir pemuda pendek berambut biru muda Ai Mikaze.

"Kalian semua jangan bilang _to-the-point_ seperti itu tanpa memberitahu kejelasannya kepada Cecil dia jadi bingungkan~." Reiji menatap Cecil iba. Teman-temannya ini terlalu terburu-buru."Na, Cecil kau pasti bingung kenapa kami menyuruhmu menunjukkan bakat." Cecil mengangguk.

"Ok, akan aku jelaskan." Pemuda bersurai coklat itu memandang Reiji serius."Karena kau adalah idol baru kau pasti tak mungkinkan hanya bernyanyi saja penonton pasti bosan jadi disini kami berempat akan membantumu mengasah bakatmu yang lain, kau pasti punyakan?"

Cecil terdiam."Bakat yang lain." Dia tampak berfikir."Aku bisa sihir!"

"Maksudmu sulap?" Ai mengoreksi kata-kata Cecil.

"Tidak aku benar-benar bisa sihir."

"Tunjukkan." Tegas Camus.

Cecil mengangguk. Bibirnya tampak merapalkan sesuatu. Kalimat yang cukup berirama yang jauh dari kesan sebuah mantra. Para senpai menatapnya bingung.

Cecil berputar dengan anggun. Sama persis dengan gerakannya saat debut dengan _STARISH_ dulu. Cahaya hijau mulai berpedar. Yang awalnya hanya melingkupi tubuhnya kini cahaya itu memenuhi seluruh ruangan.

"_Sugeeee_!" teriak Reiji riang.

.

.

**Poff**

.

.

Semua terjadi begitu cepat.

"Aijima/Cecil/Aijima belhenti!"

"Uwaaaaaaa!"

.

.

.

"Aijima kembalikan aku jadi nolmal lagi!"

"Uweeee Otoya bagaimana ini?"

"A-aku juga tidak tau Cecil!"

"Toki, aku mau digendong!"

"Ku-kutobuki-_senpai_..."

"Ai-_senpai kawaii_!"

"Shi-shinomiya le-lepaskan ak-khu!"

"Natsuki dia bisa mati cepat lepaskan!"

"_Bakayalou_, jangan menyubit pipiku Jinguji aku bukan anak kecil!"

"Kurosaki-_senpai_ terlihat sangat tidak menakutkan, bukan begitu Masa."

"Kurasa begitu."

"Hijilikawa kenapa kau ikut-ikutan juga!"

.

.

.

"Hmm apa mungkin sifat mereka juga akan berubah seperti anak kecil?" Ren mengusap dagunya sambil memperhatikan _senpai_nya yang sedang terkena petaka(?). Ranmaru duduk tenang diantara Ren dan Masato.

"Otoyan, suapi aku~" Reiji menunjuk _cheese cake_ yang tersaji satu-satu untuk mereka.

"E-e su-suapi?" Otoya menggaruk tengkuknya. Dia merasa canggung dengan tingkah senpainya.

"_Kegi_! Aaa~ "

"Kutobuki-_senpai _jadi sangat manja dari biasanya." Tokiya yang sedari tadi mengamati bocah pendek bersurai coklat itu akhirnya ikut berpendapat.

"Ne, Ai-_senpai_ boleh kupanggilkan Ai-_chan_?"

"_Dame_! Kkh! A-aku ti-tidak bel-na-na_!" pelukan Natsuki menjatuhkan korban(?).

"NATSUKI!" pekik Syo panik."Kau membunuhnya!"

.

.

.

"_Tadaima_."

"_Okaeri_ Cecil/Aijima/Ceci/Cecil-kun."

"Bagaimana Cecil? Apa _senpai-tachi_ bisa kembali normal?"

Cecil tersenyum cerah."Tentu saja~"

"Cepat ubah aku!" Camus dan Ranmaru berlari menghampiri Cecil.

"Tidak secepat itu." Ucapan Cecil menghentikan lari kedua bocah.

"Ha? Kenapa?!"

"Mantraku perlu penawar, tapi aku lupa penawar yang seperti apa, _Tou-sama_ juga tak memberitahuku tadi."

"_Nani_!"

"Ta-tapi aku akan berusaha mengingatnya." Cecil terlihat ketakutan saat Ranmaru dan Camus memberi tatapan tajam kearahnya.

"Aijima apa ada efek lain selain tubuh mereka mengecil?" Tanya Tokiya dengan nada serius.

"Ada_" Cecil menggantung kalimatnya."Jika mereka terlalu lama dalam tubuh kecil mereka, tidak menutup kemungkinan mereka akan berubah menjadi anak kecil_"

"Jadi maksudnya_" Otoya berdiri dari duduknya."_Senpai-tachi_ akan mengalami masa kecil lagi begitu!" Cecil mengangguk.

"Berapa lama waktu yang diperlukan untuk merubah _senpai-tachi_ menjadi kecil permanen?" Ren menegakkan duduknya, suasana ini semakin tegang.

"Kurang lebih dua minggu tepat saat bulan purnama, tapi bisa juga lebih cepat." Semuanya menatap Cecil bingung."Jika _senpai-tachi_ berkelakuan seperti anak kecil itu akan mempercepat perubahan mereka." Semua sontak menoleh kearah Reiji.

"Rei-_chan_, aku tak mau kau menjadi kecil selamanya!" Otoya menghambur kearah Reiji dan memeluknya.

"Nyanyi(_nani_)?" mulut Reiji masih penuh dengan kuenya.

"_Iyada_! Aijima kembalikan kami secepatnya!" tuntut Camus, Ai dan Ranmaru.

"Satu lagi, saat semakin dekat dengan waktunya kelakuan _senpai-tachi_ akan berangsur-angsur menjadi seperti anak kecil."

"Kita harus segera menemukan penawarnya!"

.

.

.

**To be Continue**

Mari mampir dan memberi saya semangat untuk membuat chapter baru :D

Review please~

RRNRd


End file.
